Target detection technology is an important subject in the research field of computer vision. Target detection technology can be used to detect a specific target in a video, and is thus widely used in fields such as video surveillance, medical diagnosis, and intelligent transportation. In the field of video surveillance, target detection is often used for pedestrian detection. For example, the surveillance video may be detected frame by frame, to obtain information such as the existence of pedestrians and the number of pedestrians.
Conventional surveillance cameras are often mounted to be high up from the ground, and often have fixed mounting positions and fixed mounting angles. Also, the surveillance area of a conventional surveillance camera often is often filmed from a wide angle, causing the image of a corner area of the obtained video to be distorted. Accordingly, the target detection on a corner area is often considered invalid.
Conventional methods for target detection that are used in video surveillance, to ensure the accuracy of detection results, often apply high precision detection method on the entire image in a video. However, because of the large amount of data in a video, the target detection on the video often has low speed and relatively low efficiency.
The disclosed method and device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.